I am submitting this R13 application to request funds for the support of a workshop conference on the subject of the eukaryotic DNA polymerases that will be held at Asilomar in Monterey, California from January 28 through 31, 1975. Within the past few years there has been a great surge of activity in this field not only because of its own intrinsic interest and importance to our understanding of the regulation of eukaryotic DNA synthesis and the control of cell growth, but also because of intense interest in the problems of oncornavirus and other virus polymerases and of the possible significance of identifying altered polymerases in transformed and neoplastic cells. To the best of my knowledge, no meeting with this focus has ever been held in the past and no similar meeting is being planned for the future. It is my intention to bring together all of the major investigators in this field to afford an opportunity to exchange current data and to try to resolve some of the discrepancies and disagreements that currently exist with regard to the number, subcellular localization, structure and enzymatic properties of the several DNA polymerases that have been identified to date. In addition, it is my hope that from this meeting will come agreement on a uniform nomenclature, the absence of which has proved a most vexatious and increasingly troubling problem. The responses I have had from invitees have been uniformly positive and highly enthusiastic, supporting my firm conviction that this meeting will provide a most timely, rewarding and stimulating forum for the advance of an important area of scientific endeavor.